


Daddy

by Jake_the_TransGuy_FTM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Daddy Kink, Dom John Watson, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_the_TransGuy_FTM/pseuds/Jake_the_TransGuy_FTM
Summary: Sherlock and John have sex. Daddy Kink. Ending in fluff. (Short fic)





	

Sherlock grabbed at Johb's hips as they brusided his own. He groaned with each hard thrust hitting his prostate. He was close to orgasm, but John told him not to cum yet. He would alwaysdo what John said.

He wanted to beg, to plead to John to allow him release. However, John said not to speak. (Unless of course, it was his safeword.) So, Sherlock remained silent. 

"Such a good boy, Sherlock! Holding so still and quiet for Daddy. Good boy. Your cock must be aching, Little one. Don't worry, sweet boy, after I cum you'll get your release." John continued pounding into Sherlock. He lost his whole train of thought as he came hard and fast.

Hot spurts of cum filled his ass, the man above him shaking through his orgasm. Sherlock whined, wanting to cum as well. He knew not to until John said though. Never would he do something without John's premission. (He had learned his lesson about that long ago.)

The next thing he knew, there was a wet, hot mouth evnveloping his cock. He cried out, glad he would finally get release. He felt John's tounge go over the slit, and that was it.

He rock into John's mouth as his body tremble with pleasure. His mind swam in Heaven as his dom lifted him up and started cleaning the cum off of him.

John whispered words of praise as he peppered Sherlock's skin with kisses. Sherlock clung to every word that John said. He soon fell into a deep sleep. The world's only consulting detective slept peacefully that night.


End file.
